sirrodneytherootfandomcom-20200213-history
Elf Business Transcript
NARRATOR Welcome dear listeners, to the Adventures of Sir Rodney the Root! SCENE 1. EXT. ROAD TO AMARANTHYNE Sound: The Companions WALK down a dirt road. Ambient nature sounds. COLIN (whiny) How long til we get there? EVERYONE ELSE Oh my gods / Again? / Please / *squeak* BARD After a few days of tedious travel north from Briarthorne, the Companions have grown a bit cranky. CAMILLA Oh shut up, you. BARD Perhaps the murder of Duchess Withershanks weighs heavily on their souls. GILBERT I didn't- ugh, would you knock it off with that?! BARD Fortunately they are less than a day's walk from Amaranthyne- the capital of the Elven Imperium, the mighty and cultured northern neighbors of Kirkland. FAENDYR Wait, less than a day? Already? GILBERT What's wrong? FAENDYR Nothing. Everything's fine. Why would something be wrong? CAMILLA Because you're acting odd... odder than usual, I mean. FAENDYR I have been hitting my head a lot. The damage is probably affecting my personality. KEANU I'm, like, doing okay though. If anyone was, ya know, wondering or anything. BIANKA We're all very happy for you. KEANU Like, in case anyone wanted to check in. Cuz, you know, I died. And got put in a dead unicorn. And I have like, no memory of who I was before? Which is kind of a lot. BIANKA Oh. Sorry. KEANU Yeah. GILBERT Do you want to talk about it, Keanu? KEANU Not really... Why do you ask? BARD To arrive at the crystalline gates of the shining city of Amaranthyne their trip will not be all dappled sunlight and magical horses. Oh no. They must brave the perils of the enchanted Whispering Woods that guard the Imperium's border with Kirkland. SOUND: Abrupt stop to any AMBIENT pleasant nature sounds. CONTINUOUS: SCENE 2. EXT. THE WHISPERING WOODS. SOUND: Dark, forest-y, sinister. Unintelligible whispers throughout, the vocal equivalent of wind through leaves. GILBERT Well. I'm going guess this is the Whispering Woods. FOREST Oh wow smart one here / Yes obviously KEVIN Squeak COLIN It's okay Kevin, I'm scared too. GILBERT Hi, Scared I'm-- EVERYONE ELSE & FOREST DON'T. FAENDYR Well. I guess that means we have to turn around. CAMILLA It's a bunch of trees. FAENDYR You do understand that this forest was enchanted by mages, right? This place does ''stuff to you. To your head. KEANU Niiice. FAENDYR I would rather climb down the White Cliffs of Amaranthyne using only a ''fork than go this way. BIANKA Your bravery is truly inspiring. FAENDYR I'm sorry, did you miss the bit where I said it DOES STUFF TO YOUR MIND?! And that's not even getting into the rodents of unusual size. KEVIN *squeak!* CAMILLA Our only other option is to take two weeks to walk the whole way around. The purpose of the Woods is to prevent those of ill intent and weak mind from entering the Imperium. We'll be fine. KEANU Huh? Sorry, I zoned out. CAMILLA (sigh) However, that does not mean we should be foolhardy. SOUND: Mechanical weapon being readied. BIANKA I'm locked and loaded. Lead on, Princess. GILBERT What's that? BIANKA It's a concealable crossbow. Made it myself. GILBERT That would have been helpful when we fought that vampire. BIANKA I wasn't finished with the prototype yet. Art takes time. SOUND: CROSSBOW ARROW SHOOTS. HITS tree. BIRDS squawk and fly off. COLIN Oooooh! FOREST Ow. / Hey / Watch it! BIANKA Ooops. GILBERT It seems the trigger is a bit sensitive. BIANKA You just have to have the good touch. Which I do. FAENDYR I've changed my mind; I'd rather be carried off by a giant rat... SOUND: Faendyr walks off with purpose GILBERT Wait, Faendyr! Don't get too far ahead! SOUND: WOOD CREAKING, VINES, etc, as the forest attacks Faendyr. FAENDYR (from further in) Ow! Hey! Watch it! Not the hair! GILBERT Do you need help? FAENDYR Incende! SOUND: FIREBALL. Wood CREAKING, SQUEAKING in pain. FAENDYR Like that, huh? There's more where that came from. CAMILLA Well. Shall we? SCENE 3. EXT. WHISPERING WOODS. ' SOUND: Same environment as before, with the addition of the Companions walking down a dirt path through the forest. BARD And so the brave Sir Rodney leads his cowardly companions into the strange forest. As they follow the path deeper and deeper through the ominous and sentient trees, the sunlight grows fainter, and the trees reach closer. What dangers lurk in the shadows? SOUND: Creepy MUSIC, FOREST sounds. ANIMALS. An unsettling atmosphere. Beats between each section to build this sense of foreboding. FOREST Whispers COLIN Who was that? BIANKA Wasn't me. KEANU Uhh, me neither. I think. FOREST Whispers KEANU Oh yeah, that wasn't me. SOUND: A groaning sound of trees and dirt shifting. Perhaps the addition of some dark, magical effect. GILBERT Uh... Did the path just... change? FAENDYR I hate this place so much. SOUND: A vine snaps at him. FAENDYR Hey! You started it, okay? SOUND: Growling behind them. CAMILLA I think it's better if we keep moving forward. COLIN Hail and well met, friend! SOUND: Growl. COLIN Oh. GILBERT What did it say? COLIN That she looks forward to feasting on our desiccated flesh. BIANKA Oh, well, in ''that case. CAMILLA Let's move quickly, shall we? --- FOREST You'll never impress your father. GILBERT Leave me alone...! --- FOREST Cabbages... COLIN OoooOOOOoooh! --- FOREST You've had something in your teeth for a while and no one's mentioned it to you... FAENDYR (horrified) Oh my gods! FOREST Haha just kidding. No one has ever loved you... KEANU (chewing) Hey guys, did you know horses are, like, omnivores? BIANKA Ew. What do you have in your mouth? KEANU No idea my dude. CAMILLA Ugh. COLIN May I have some, Keanu? GILBERT Oh gods. No Colin! Keanu, please spit out whatever that is. KEANU (swallows) Too late. FAENDYR Gross. COLIN Aw. I wanted some. CONTINUOUS: '''SCENE 4. EXT. GIL'S FOREST VISION. SOUND: Something magical. Maybe an end to the forest noises? Or perhaps they grow louder. Essentially, each Companion is in their own unsettling vision. Although they are still close together, they can no longer see each other. '' GILBERT You can't just pick things off the ground and eat them, Colin-- Colin? Wait. Where is everyone. Faendyr? Camilla? Bianka! RODNEY Hello, Gil. GILBERT Oh my gods! Where did you come from? You're not in your stick. RODNEY It's me, Rodney. GILBERT I know who you are. RODNEY You only think you do. GILBERT What's that supposed to mean? RODNEY You'll see. GILBERT Oh. This isn't really happening, right? Is this some kind of omen, or is my brain just making up stuff under the influence of the forest? RODNEY Yes. GILBERT "Yes" to omen or "yes" to imagination? RODNEY Yes. GILBERT Uh. Okay. RODNEY You're smarter than you give yourself credit for. GILBERT Um. Thanks? RODNEY Watch your back, Gil. I'm rooting for you.beat No pun intended. GILBERT Hey Rodney...? SOUND: The ambiance from before the vision resumes. GILBERT Oh. He's gone. Okay. Great. TRANSITION TO: '''SCENE 5. EXT. BIANKA'S FOREST VISION.' SOUND: Same sound as Gil's vision. BIANKA Hello? Great. I'm alone in a weird forest. This is... fine. Not creepy at all. It's fine-- DUCHESS WITHERSHANKS Ah, Mistress Coalbrand... BIANKA (startled noise) SOUND: arrow shooting DUCHESS WITHERSHANKS You shot me! BIANKA Sorry. But you did sneak up on me in the middle of a creepy forest. And you're already dead, so. DUCHESS WITHERSHANKS You're a horrible young woman. BIANKA Guilty as charged. DUCHESS WITHERSHANKS You murdered me. BIANKA That wasn't me. That was Gil. DUCHESS WITHERSHANKS On your behest. BIANKA Also you were a vampire disguised as Duchess Withershanks, whom you actually did murder... and I'm assuming ate. So you did have it coming. DUCHESS WITHERSHANKS You were fully prepared to murder me when you thought I was a helpless, kindly old woman. BIANKA There was a little more to it than that. DUCHESS WITHERSHANKS I wonder what your friends will think when they discover what it is you really do. SOUND: BIANKA shoots her again. DUCHESS WITHERSHANKS Hey. BIANKA Ooops. DUCHESS WITHERSHANKS You did that on purpose! SOUND: She shoots again. BIANKA That time I did. TRANSITION TO: KEANU'S FOREST VISION (AFTER BIANKA). SOUND: A fair-ground atmosphere. KEANU Uh, hey guys? You seeing this too? Guys....? Woah. What's that awesome delicious smell? ANNOUNCER Are you ready?! AUDIENCE Woooooo!!! KEANU Oh wow, who would have thought those funny pink meat sticks would smell so good! ANNOUNCER On your marks... KEANU Woah, are ALL those for me? Nice. ANNOUNCER Get set.... KEANU (it dawns on him) Hold on. I don't have hands! ANNOUNCER EAT!!! AUDIENCE WOOOOOOOO!!!! KEANU How am I supposed to eat if I don't have hands?! - Wow you guys eat fast - This isn't fair! I'm going to lose because I don't have hands! NooooOOOOooooOOOOOooooooo....!!! SOUND: His "no"s fade out into an echo... CAMILLA'S FOREST VISION ' CAMILLA Keanu? Was that you? Where did everyone go off to? SOUND: Footsteps approach. PEERLESS Hello your majesty. CAMILLA Ugh. Lord Peerless. Why are you dressed in ermine? You look like an idiot. PEERLESS I only wear garments befitting a king. Strange you do not recognize the station of your husband. CAMILLA I know what this is. ''I'm not an idiot. Get your inane vision right, Forest. PEERLESS Presumptuous, as always. CAMILLA When I am queen, if Lord Peerless is my husband, and this is a very big ''"if"- he will be a prince, not the King. PEERLESS That is assuming you will rule the kingdom. CAMILLA How dare you! I am the Crown Princess. I ''will be the next ruler of Kirkland. PEERLESS But then who will care for our twelve children? SOUND: Babies crying. CAMILLA Oh my gods. PEERLESS You better go to them. CAMILLA I'm not listening to you anymore. PEERLESS Take your hands off of your ears. CAMILLA What was that? I can't hear you. PEERLESS Princess Camilla--- CAMILLA La la la la la la. PEERLESS I have something very important to tell you. CAMILLA Pardon? Can't hear you. PEERLESS Very well. Farewell, Princess. SOUND: He disappears. CAMILLA Oh. That worked? Alright then. 'COLIN'S FOREST VISION ' COLIN Ooooooh. SOUND: A cabbage falls to the ground. COLIN What was that? SOUND: Another cabbage. COLIN (gasp) Cabbages....! SOUND: A bunch of cabbages continue to fall, as if it were raining cabbages. COLIN Oooooooh...! Gil?! Keanu! Kevin! Help! It's raining cabbages! '''SCENE 6. EXT. FAENDYR'S FOREST VISION. CONSUMER OF FLESH I can help you. FAENDYR Okay, now my staff is talking. That's normal. CONSUMER OF FLESH I can help you, Faendyr. But first you must help me. You wish to be respected. To be loved. FAENDYR Well, yeah. I mean, don't we all? CONSUMER OF FLESH You desire love and a sense of place more than most. FAENDYR Just snatch my wig... CONSUMER OF FLESH I chose you because of this desire. FAENDYR You chose me? CONSUMER OF FLESH To be loved, you must be respected. To be respected, you must have power. I can give you this power. But you must trust me. FAENDYR Okay, cool. I mean, obviously this isn't real. This is just the Woods messing with my head, yeah? CONSUMER OF FLESH If that is how your mind must process this, then so be it. FAENDYR So... that's a 'no' then? CONSUMER OF FLESH You must keep me safe. There are others who want me. The Imperium. The Keepers. That witch. They don't understand what I can do, what I am. You must keep me out of their hands. FAENDYR The Keepers? What in the Infernal Plane is that? CONSUMER OF FLESH They are the ones in the shadows, pulling strings they have no right to touch. FAENDYR Um. Okay. The thing is, keeping you is kind of a problem. CONSUMER OF FLESH The choice is yours, elf. FAENDYR I think you're pretty cool... awesome, even. My magic is like 200% better with you. But we made a deal with Gwendolyn. That's why we're doing this whole crazy thing. CONSUMER OF FLESH Is that why you chose this journey, Faendyr? FAENDYR Not entirely. CONSUMER OF FLESH If you wish to help Sir Gilbert return his lover to life then, by all means, hand me over to the witch. FAENDYR Oh. Gil and Rodney, huh? Wow. Okay. CONSUMER OF FLESH Does he know why you left Amaranthyne? FAENDYR No. No one does. CONSUMER OF FLESH What do you think will happen to you if you walk up to the gates with your Companions? FAENDYR Nothing great, that's for sure. CONSUMER OF FLESH We want the same things, Faendyr. But if you surrender me to anyone, understand-- SOUND: Distant trumpets. CONSUMER OF FLESH I must leave you. The spell has been broken. FAENDYR Wait! What's going on? CONSUMER OF FLESH Remember what I said. SCENE 7. WHISPERING WOODS. SOUND: The "normal" Whispering Wood ambiance resumes. Colin runs up. COLIN Faendyr! There you are! SOUND: Colin hugs Faendyr FAENDYR Hey Colin-- oh. You're hugging my waist. COLIN I thought I'd never see you again! SOUND: Everyone else walks up. BIANKA That was weird, right? CAMILLA Extremely. COLIN There were so many cabbages...! GILBERT I saw Rodney. I mean, out of his root. FAENDYR (trying to sound normal) Oh yeah? What did he say? GILBERT Not a lot, really. CAMILLA I saw Peerless as King. As if I wouldn't kill him before that happened. KEANU There were a bunch of unicorns. But they were uuuuuuh, like, in cages? That's weird right? SOUND: DISTANT trumpets. CAMILLA There's that noise again. COLIN What is it? GILBERT Faendyr, what do your elf ears hear? FAENDYR (harsh) You guys do realize that just because my ears are pointed, I don't automatically hear better than humans, right? GILBERT You okay? FAENDYR Sorry. I'm a little on edge. KEANU You guys do remember I'm a unicorn right? You could've asked me. COLIN What did you hear, Keanu? KEANU I don't remember now. SOUND: TRUMPETS again KEANU Now I remember! It's um, oh shoot. You know when people like... blow through this metal tube thing? To, like, uhhh... make noise? COLIN Trumpets? KEANU No that's not it. COLIN Frogs? KEANU Maybe? CAMILLA It's the ramparts of Amaranthyne. We must be close. GILBERT Thank the gods. Let's go! FAENDYR Hey, uh. I'm gonna stay here. GILBERT What? Why? FAENDYR Just... elf stuff. GILBERT What are you talking about? FAENDYR Elf stuff! You know! ... I gotta... meditate. BIANKA In the Whispering Woods? KEANU Dude, if you gotta poop just say so. FAENDYR Ew! No! KEANU Dude, it's cool. I poop like, wherevs. Nobody cares. FAENDYR Because you're a horse!... And I don't have to! KEANU Okay, bud. Whatever you say. Wink. FAENDYR I'm not talking to you anymore. To everyone else: You go ahead. I'll stay here. COLIN We shouldn't split the party! FAENDYR I'm not moving from this spot. Colliga me!'' may SOUND: Magic. Ropes. COLIN Oooooh! GILBERT Did you just tie yourself to a tree with magical rope? FAENDYR ... Obviously. GILBERT Why? FAENDYR I thought it would be dramatic. CAMILLA Oh my gods. KEANU I get it, bro. CAMILLA If you're going to be child Faendyr, so be it. Come along, everyone. FAENDYR Don't take too long finding the relic though, okay? CAMILLA (grimly) I make no guarantees. Shall we? BIANKA After you, your majesty. SOUND: Walking away FAENDYR Wait wait wait! COLIN Yes? KEANU What's up, man? FAENDYR No, you guys keep walking, I want to talk to Gil. SOUND: The others walk off ''Scene 10.2 GILBERT What is it? FAENDYR I just want to say... GILBERT Yes? FAENDYR The time we've spent together has been really important to me. GILBERT Yeah me too. FAENDYR Especially because-- well, I just want to say... GILBERT Yes...? FAENDYR Can you take Fleshy for me? GILBERT What? FAENDYR Sorry, Ol' Flesh Eater...? The staff? GILBERT Oh. Sure. FAENDYR I have to admit, I've gotten kind of attached-- GILBERT Yeah? FAENDYR To the staff. GILBERT Of course, that's what I thought you were going to say. FAENDYR I want you to take good care of it, in case something happens. GILBERT Faendyr, what's going on? What do you think is going to happen? FAENDYR I... I can't tell you. I'm sorry. GILBERT I'm sorry too. FAENDYR Can you get it though? I'm uh, kinda tied up at the moment. GILBERT Sure. SOUND: GIL picks up the staff. FAENDYR Don't give it to anyone. GILBERT Of course. FAENDYR I mean anyone. GILBERT Okay. FAENDYR You better get going. GILBERT Yeah. See you later. FAENDYR I'll be here. That's a joke. Because I'm tied up? GILBERT No, I got it. FAENDYR You didn't laugh though. GILBERT Bye, Faendyr. SOUND: Gil walking away FAENDYR Bye! SOUND: Woods creaking. Maybe a cricket. FAENDYR Well. This is. Fun. SCENE 8. EXT. GATES OF AMARANTHYNE. BARD And so the - shall we call them "brave" - Companions arrive in the capital city of the Elven Imperium: Amaranthyne. Finally. The prosperous city bustles with the sounds of a thousand inhabitants from across the continent going about their lives. And above it all, its towers scraping the clouds, is the gleaming palace of the Eternal Empress. But not all may enter. The crystalline complex is surrounded by the White Cliffs, traversed only by a single, gated bridge. To journey on, the Companions must face their most arduous challenge yet: Customs. GUARD What's with the talking horse? COLIN He's a unicorn! KEANU It's okay, my dude. I think I'm a horse sometimes myself, too. CAMILLA How do you not recognize a unicorn? GUARD I'm a palace guard, not a College professor. Like all humans are into cheese. COLIN Who has cheese? SOUND: Gil walks up GILBERT Did I miss anything? COLIN Where is the cheese?! GUARD Wait, who's this? CAMILLA There you are. This is Sir Gilbert Wyvernguard. COLIN You can't bring up cheese and not give me any! GUARD You're the Chicken Affair guy! GILBERT (uncomfortable) Yep, that's me. BIANKA What did Stretch want? Wait, why do you have the staff? GILBERT That's what he wanted. BIANKA You look like you're awkwardly holding a dragon. You want me to take it? GILBERT I would love to, this thing gives me the creeps, but Faendyr wants me to have it. He was... very insistent. BIANKA Your call, Sir Knight. GUARD Wait a moment. I didn't see you down there, dwarf. BIANKA Oh ha ha. GUARD You're Bianka Coalbrand. BIANKA I see my reputation precedes me. GUARD It does. You may not enter the Imperial Palace without written dispensation. BIANKA Seriously?! CAMILLA Bianka works for me. She is an indispensable part of my retinue as the Crown Princess of Kirkland. GUARD Sorry, but she can't enter the palace. CAMILLA I would hate for you to get into trouble with your superiors for causing an international incident with your most powerful ally. GUARD "Most powerful" is kind of a stretch... CAMILLA My father started an international incident over a chicken. It's unwise to upset the royal family of Kirkland. We are petty and have long memories. GUARD Sorry. Rules are rules. CAMILLA (sighs, annoyed) SOUND: book opening, writing, paper tearing CAMILLA Oh look, what's this? A written dispensation allowing Bianka Coalbrand to enter the Palace from the High Princess and Heir to the Throne of Kirkland. BIANKA How convenient. GUARD Very well. But you will be held accountable for her actions. CAMILLA I assure you, there will be no trouble. BIANKA Uh, yep, what she said. GUARD I'm afraid I can't make an exception for the um, unicorn. COLIN But he talks. GUARD Even if he talks. We have a strict rule barring farm animals in court. As a result of the Chicken Affair, in fact. KEANU It's okay, lil man. I'll be fine out here. GUARD Oh, no! We will provide a stable for you, of course. We have the finest stable-hands in the whole of Ilsylian, and we import luxury hay from across the Glass Sea. You will be very comfortable, I assure you. KEANU Niiiiice! Sign me up. I've only been a horse for like, two weeks now though. Just to warn you. GUARD Ah, here's the stable hand now. Enjoy your stay. AS THEY WALK AWAY: KEANU Thanks, bro! Be good, Colin. STABLE HAND Oh gods, you can talk?? KEANU Wait, you can talk?! Oh, no, people are supposed to. Haha, nevermind. GUARD As for the rest of you, please this way. SCENE 9. INT. THE EMPRESS' THRONE ROOM. ' MUSIC and SOUND: A transition with COURTLY SOUNDS, live MUSIC, sparkly elven stuff. SOUND: A large door OPENS. The live elements get louder as the Companions enter. GILBERT Oh wow. COLIN Ooooooooh! BIANKA Okay, seeing this, I kind of get why elves are the way they are, you know? COURTIER Behold her supreme majesty, The Eternal Empress, Keeper of the Immortal Flame, Guardian of the Diamond Throne, Patron of the Amaranthian Domain-- BIANKA Just meeting the most powerful person in the world. Cool cool cool. COURTIERS *Displeased, shocked noises* CAMILLA Forgive my companion, Empress. She is unused to such pomp and circumstance. BIANKA Yeah, this is really not my kind of venue. I'm more of a street-and-bar type of woman... I'm going to be quiet now. ETERNAL EMPRESS You are fortunate, mortals. Few of your kind are permitted into the heart of our Empire, to lay eyes on the seat of our eternal power-- COLIN Hail and well met! I've never seen an elf before! COURTIERS *more displeased, shocked noises* GILBERT Faendyr is an elf. COLIN Is he? CAMILLA Colin! Don't you need to take Kevin outside? KEVIN Squeak. COLIN He's good. CAMILLA Take. Him. ''Outside. COLIN Okay! SOUND: Colin walks away. CAMILLA Empress, I send greetings from the throne of Kirkland-- COLIN (from further away) Hello door-elves! Please let me out! SOUND: Doors opening. CAMILLA I am-- COLIN Ooooh! They opened the doors for me when I asked! Did you guys see? CAMILLA I am-- COLIN Did you see? GILBERT Yes, Colin, we saw. CAMILLA I'll wait. COLIN Bye friends! SOUND: DOORS start to CLOSE CAMILLA I am-- COLIN You must not have heard me. I said "bye" BIANKA, GIL, CAMILLA Goodbye Colin! COLIN Kevin says bye too. CAMILLA Close the door! COLIN I love you! SOUND: DOORS CLOSING Scene 12.2 CAMILLA I am the Crown Princess Camilla, daughter of Alfred the King, duchess of Brador and heir to the throne of Kirkland. ETERNAL EMPRESS Yes, I am aware of who you are. I extend my greetings to your father. Who is the knight? GILBERT Sir Gilbert Wyvernguard, your majesty. ETERNAL EMPRESS A Wyvernguard rose to distinction in the war against the Trance Worm. A relative? GILBERT Yes, majesty. My grandmother Vera of Lakewallow. ETERNAL EMPRESS I remember her. A brave and supremely skilled woman. Her son also became a renowned warrior did he not? GILBERT (rather not talk about this) Yeah. My father. ETERNAL EMPRESS You come from a storied line, Sir Gilbert. What boasts may you proclaim? GILBERT Um. Well. I'm the third best knight in Kirkland. After Peerless and Rodney. CAMILLA With respect, Empress, we did not make the long journey to your court to discuss Sir Gilbert's family. ETERNAL EMPRESS Of course. What brings you-- SOUND: Doors opening, hurried FOOTSTEPS COURTIERS (surprised, intrigued noises) CAMILLA I swear to the gods, if I turn around and it's Colin-- GUARD Your supreme majesty! ETERNAL EMPRESS What is it? GUARD We found the fugitive. ETERNAL EMPRESS Bring him before me! GUARD Bring him to the Empress! SOUND: Guards WALKING, CHAINS. COURTIERS (shocked noises. Maybe whispering like "it's the Empress' brother." "Is that Faendyr?" "I can't believe it" ) Scene 12.3 GUARD We found him tied to a tree outside the ramparts, your majesty. CAMILLA Oh no. GILBERT Faendyr?! FAENDYR Oh, hey guys. How's it goin'? BARD Oh my. It looks like Faendyr has gotten himself into a bit of trouble. But how? And will the Companions finally get their greedy little hands on the final relic? Find out next time on THE ADVENTURES OF SIR RODNEY THE ROOT! '''CREDITS BLOOPER SILVER (As Gil) Do you need help? DANIEL .... Somebody help me. (laugher) InSENday? LAURA In-KEN-day DANEIL Incende!